


Bangtan Time Scouts

by taekookieluvs



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Protection, Secrects, Time Travel, Violence, baekhyun is eomma, major character death (tae's past), not sure what else to put here just yet, taehyung is son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookieluvs/pseuds/taekookieluvs
Summary: Read first chapter - Foreword





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try my hand at another fic and see if it jump starts my creativity to get back into my other ones. However, please do not get too attached in case I am unable to get too far.

Year: 2037  
Kim Namjoon (RM) – Captian  
Kim Seokjin (Jin) – Sergeant  
Min Yoongi (Suga) - Lieutenant  
Jung Hoseok (J-Hope) – Senior Agent  
Park Jimin - Agent  
Byun Taehyung (V) – Agent [Bio child of Baekhyun and Zayn, Adopted by Chanyeol]  
Jeon Jungkook - Cadet [Nephew of Minseok/Adopted child of Luhan/Minseok]

 

With the advancement of time travel, the very thin fabric of time was at stake. While the government tried to regulate the creation and usage of devices, they feared they were too late. With several historical events changed, and paradoxes abound the South Korean government, alongside several world-leading countries created Time Keepers. These Time Keepers had knowledge of what events were changed, what events could change, and which would have catastrophic damages to the timeline. 

With the Time Keepers came the creation of Korea’s Bangtan Time Scouts, a force of officers who were tasked with going through time and stopping those who threatened to influence the past for their own gain and pleasure. The group of seven; successful in many of their missions, managing to foil even the most persistent of ‘time pirates’. Zayn Kobe and his partner Rave Vonner, the time scouts most nuisances of arch-enemies had sworn they would go back in time and erase them from existence for all the spoiling they did to their plans. 

At first, the BTS Scout’s didn’t think Zayn and Rave had the capabilities of such a feat, as their parentage was sealed and locked away for this very purpose. Most members even went by code names, or fake last names so as to not connect their heritage. However, it wasn’t until one of the Time Keepers had informed them that the duo had succeeded in eliminating a member’s parent and their younger self. Had they not been in a special ‘time hold’ building that protected them from the events that occurred in the past, said member would have ceased to exist. 

Their only option was to go back in time, before the event occurred and stop it from happening again, and preferably, taking down Zayn and Rave for good. 

It had been against the Time Keeper’s advice to send Taehyung back, the member whose life was on the verge of extinction, but with half the scouts out dealing with other paradoxes, they didn’t have much choice.

\---

Come to find out that Zayn and Rain hadn't made it back far enough in time to a time before Taehyung was born, they had ended up stranding themselves when the Time Agent was three years of age. Now... both toddler Taehyung and his 'Eomma' Baekhyun were targeted and in danger. So Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook and Byun-Kim Taehyung set out for the year 2017 with their lieutenant Min Yoongi in a mad dash to keep the famous KPop idol, Byun Baekhyun, and the toddler alive before the scout perished from existence.

Can the Bangtan Time Scouts Save them in time?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to name my chapters this time around I think.
> 
> I feel like my writing has slipped a lot and gone to crap lately. I am sorry.
> 
> Also.... commas are a bitch, and I apparently like run-on sentences?

Byun Taehyung didn’t need to be notified by the Timekeeper, who was, in fact, his godfather 'uncle' Kim Minseok, that something had gone terribly wrong in the past. Taehyung had been speaking with his best friend Jungkook when he had this sudden awareness that something had gone amiss. While he was protected from the devastating time change effects he still felt all his memories of his family and of his general past significantly dim in clarity, as if they were more like fuzzy dreams. It was quite an unnerving perception. When he was informed of what had happened it was like his whole world had crashed around him, literally. If it hadn’t been for Jungkook standing behind when the news was delivered he might have collapsed to the ground from shock. 

The Time Agent had long lost his biological ‘mother’ several years before from an accident that occurred before his high school graduation, however, to erase almost twenty years of his life was just too much for him to bear. Byun Baekhyun was in fact his mother. While extremely rare for a male to become pregnant and carry a child, it wasn’t impossible. His “eomma” was the most innocent, caring and precious person in the world. For Zayn and Rain to target him so maliciously, he couldn’t stand it. It ate him up inside and made him feel void. He didn’t even care that his younger-self had died, and resulted in his non-existence in the future. He was only focused on protecting one of the most precious persons to ever exist, and to this extent, Taehyung was prepared to lose everything to save his eomma. 

\--

Without the approval of the Time Keepers or his team members, Taehyung used his vortex manipulator and jumped alone to the year 2017, not caring what the repercussions would be with his superiors. He quickly found himself a change of clothing from his futuristic police uniform to something more fitting for the time at a nearby boutique. Fortunate for him Korean currency hadn’t changed much in the last twenty years and he was able to catch a taxi to his destination, the EXO dorm. He assumed that would be the most reasonable location to find his parents and toddler self. Well, that was if his parents weren’t currently out of the country for a concert doing a world tour with the famous idol group they belonged. He was three at this time and with his memories fading he couldn’t remember and hadn’t even thought of researching. He found himself mentally berated himself for his hastiness. 

The cab pulled up alongside the curb and he stepped out. He looked up at the familiar building he hadn’t seen in probably a century. A quick glance around and the front was clear. He made his way stealthily through the gate and towards the back. It was when he suddenly heard voices that he stopped and pressed himself up against the side of the building. He took a quick peek and what he saw caused his stomach to do butterfly leaps. Taehyung hid from view again and closed his eyes, he wanted to keep that scene in his mind forever. The happy squeals of a little child confirmed that he wasn’t just imagining it. He couldn’t believe it! There they were! His appa Chanyeol! His omma Baekhyun! Then there was himself as a three-year-old.

The sight of his omma had almost started to bring tears to his eyes. He hadn’t seen him in over five years, and he missed him so much. Chanyeol was a great father and had loved him unconditionally even though he wasn’t his biological son, and Taehyung didn’t love him any less back. However, there was just something special between him and his omma that he couldn’t describe. **“Tae! That tickles!”** a slightly familiar voice was heard. The tone of it was much younger than he was used to, but still quite deep and unmistakably Chanyeol’s. 

Another quick glance graced him with the view of Chanyeol holding his younger self while the toddler fidgeted with the ears of his appa. Taehyung remembered how alluring those ears had always been. They were so big and stuck out like a mouse. It was probably one the features his eomma found particularly cute on him. **“Omma! Push swing!”** the toddler spoke and reached out for the more petite male with his tiny arms and hands. 

Oh god. How was he going to do this? How could he keep a level head regarding his parents, particularly with his omma in danger? He needed to keep them all safe but how? They were famous. He couldn’t just walk up to them and say, _‘Hey! I am your son Taehyung from the future. I have come back to keep you from dying a premature death from a villain that hates me.’_ Yah. That would go over smooth. His parents would think he was a crazy sasaeng and call the cops. He really hadn’t thought this through at all. 

\--

Min Yoongi had been informed by a very furious Seokjin and their Captain Namjoon that an unauthorized use of the time stream had been accessed via Taehyung’s Vortex Manipulator. Truth be told the mint-haired male wasn’t at all surprised by his hoobae’s actions. Any of the maknae in the unit would have done the same, they just might have done a bit more pre-planning or been more considerate. Actually, who was kidding, Jungkook was a little shit who barely listened and Jimin was a pushover who could be swayed to do anything by the others. Regardless, he was directed by their great leader to go after the other and bring him back before he made an even bigger mess of the situation. 

**"Fucking lovely"** he grumbled to himself. That was all he wanted to do on his day off. _‘Thanks, Taehyung’_ he thought with a sigh. He did initially refuse and then put his foot down in front of his superior in regards to going alone, there was no way he was dragging Taehyung back solo. He had hoped for Hoseok but he was busy tending with another time infraction. Instead, he got saddled with their youngest, Jeon Jungkook, a mere cadet on the grounds that he needed more field experience. Yoongi had a suspicion the teen begged Namjoon to go after his friend. Park Jimin was also instructed to join them much to the elder's displeasure. Nonetheless, he gathered the two and after explaining the situation left post haste for the year 2017 in pursuit of Taehyung. 

Upon arrival, Yoongi had procured a change of clothing for himself and his subordinates Jimin and Jungkook. He also found a local internet café and plugged a device that looked similar to a flash drive into it that enabled him access to the database back in 2037. He quickly looked up the pertinent information on Byun Baekhyun, such as address, and his background information. Most of it... they had already learned through their fellow scout, such as Baekhyun being one of the rare males who had managed to become pregnant in the past and carry the child to term. There was no information listed on the biological father, and Taehyung didn’t know his name either. Perhaps that was for the better, or he would be a target as well. Once he had gotten the information he needed he ‘unplugged’ from the computer and headed back out to join the others.

**“I think I know where he might have gone,”** he spoke before quickly hailing a taxi. He told the driver the address of the EXO dorm and were on their way in hopes of finding their rogue member.


End file.
